User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:34, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Devil Slayers Looks like Devil Slayer is just Demon Slayer magic. Not much to do besides renaming the page. Though he said he consumes the souls of demons, so, maybe we should wait and see a little longer. Your call, madam of magic. 21:38:08 Fri Fanonize Hey Per-chan, I was wonderin if i could make a fanon version of Sabertooth for after the GMG, and also fanonize Sting? I don't plan to make Sting a clone like Mangetsu's version either. If you'll allow it he'll only be the regular Sting Eucliffe [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 17:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ask Hi perchan, Zeon1 said to me that if I had more than 50 edits, I would ask to you if I can create a slayer I'm thinking on Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Does that mean I CAN make it? And thanks for the tip! I'm just trying to save my Slayer slots. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) On my way back ~ Aha on phone Hey, what happened!? --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you alright, Per?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello per! Questions to ask: 1. Can I make a princess mage? XD She has an alias that she uses to cover up (Lorie) 2. May I use Water Dragon Slayer Magic on Lorie once I get done with her page? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 02:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) God Slayer Hello Per. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to make a character that is a Frost God Slayer. Thank you. --SuBash (talk) 02:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. :D --SuBash (talk) 02:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per I know you gave me permission already to make a Slayer a while back, but I still wanted to double check that it was alright. Essentially want to make a either a Water Dragon Slayer or Poison Dragon Slayer, or possibly even a Poison Water Dragon Slayer that has crushing power with a poisonous effect. OR another thing was Blood Water Dragon Slayer that allows the Slayer to add his blood into the water, similar to Gray in one of his spells, to make the water heavier and thicker, thus increasing its crushing damage. Also, visually, it looks cool lol The image of dragon bathing in the blood of his enemies can be frightening. Anyways, right now the character would be a part of the Black Dogs and serve is a silent character. Haven't fleshed out the idea yet but I wanted to take a crack at making one since I have a couple ideas for spells. Northstar1012 (talk) 18:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Currently I have one. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ~le gasp~ Yay. XD thanks per. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I will. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I know your busy atm, but I'm hoping we can talk on the chat room. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Damn, I missed the new episode tonight. I knew I was forgetting something. But, the new season has been very good. I enjoy how Aang has been outed as a lacking father that was a bit too dutiful, no one's perfect. 01:44:02 Sat Hey per! I was wondering if you'd like to do a collab with me. :3 [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 20:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm wondering if it'd be alright if I made a Plant Dragon Slayer Character? Thanks, Crablion (talk) 22:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Great! Thank you very much! :D Crablion (talk) 12:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC)Crablion Hey Hey Per, you can remove Roland from the running. After consideration, I don't think it would be fair to have another one of my articles participating after I've already won one. Also, going with Water Dragon Slayer first, but then a Blood Water Dragon Mode that I'll explain in the description. If you're not convinced or think it wouldn't work, feel free to ask me to explain. Northstar1012 (talk) 23:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Message for all admins On 9:54pm california time, I encountered a user who told me that his original name before being banned from this wiki was Goku, though I do not remember the rest of his full name, he was banned from the wiki after some disturbing comments. The user was DiceRoll125, and it had been brought to my attention that he was committing sock-puppetry. After talking with him, I told him to leave the chat and to not return to the wiki or I would have to ban him from the chat and ask you all to reban him again. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Per-Chan Hello.As you permitted me on my talk page. I have added Lunar God Slayer Magic to one of my characters Luna , I will create a page soon. (Probably this weekend) After extending the magic and checking details. Would you reserve it for me on a official list to avoid unpredictable problems :P Franek12354 (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you PS: I love your popup image, so unique xD Regards That sounds like an awful lot. But it okay! I hope when you do have the chance + time, we can make a collab together. :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I have finally achieved 50 edits!! *SQUEE* So can I out my thing back up? .::Queen Raven::. 19:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Per-chan Hi perchan, Would you put Damon in the list of the Dragon Slayer page? He's from the First generation and is the Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer, the name of his dragon parent is Honorium thanks if you could You changed parent with magic, CX I know is just TOO much but, would you add to the trivia that Damon is the only DS in Dragon Force that has his personallity changed as well as the attacks becoming giant version except the Secret Arts. If you can Loransael Can i use your beautiful character Loransael? I'm might thinking on only history participation, not modification Can I? Ok, thanks anyway. I will tell you if I post new spells ;). She's from what anime? Lost magic May two of my magics be included in the Lost magic section? They are: Lost Celestial Spirits (they are forgotten Celestial Spirit that were once used but were either replaced or simply forgotten because of the newer Celestial Spirits) and Protection Magic. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Thats not what i ment, I mean if it can be a lost magic because I didn't make it into a lost magic at first but now im planning to put it in that category. (I didn't say they were a lost magic though). [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha. yeah my grammer is a bit off today i guess. :P and thanks. :) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:58, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The Promised God Slayer Hi Per-Chan, As I have promissed last week I have created a page for my Lunar God Slayer Magic . Would you mind adding it to an official God Slayer page if you have time.. Thanks and concact me if there are any issues Franek (talk) 18:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Wizard I was wanting on Dante on being a Wizard Saint, but I must ask first, he's powerfull, if could check pleaseDamonSalvaditore (talk) 14:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Dante D. Draco But it seems you're occupied Oh, don't worry, When you find tell me pls A Wizard Saint? Hello again Per-Chan, *This time I have something else to bother with with* Basically I would like Frank to become one of the 10 wizard saints, Zico told me to find another admin which could approve it. There are the link/s: Application Blog (Look Comments) and my candidate for SA Best Regards, Franek (talk) 02:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you are right. Good to hear that I not bothering you as much :P Thank You Franek (talk) 02:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Received you notes and message. Thank You Perchan (and Zico) I have done all requested changes. I hope this will be alright. Inform me on further research :P Franek (talk) 04:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) LOK Gotta say it was good. I like the Amnesia development at the end, it finally gives Korra a clear mind to think clearly about things after all the shit that has happened in the few episodes of this season. Her judgement has been erratic and poor, but it makes sense with the civil war and what not, and the treachery ''all around her. Wan should be coming up next week, I believe, should be great. Varrick's revelation was lovely, I do like a trolling war profiteer. Asami's got no idea and is too caught up in saving her company. The kiss didn't bother me, the gal was in a flurry of emotions and old, stale feelings can find their way into things and make a mess. She's only human. However, Mako didn't enjoy the kiss at all, he had an internal wtf reaction in reality, that part of his life is over. Still seeing Asami cry makes me sad. -___- Also, Bolin is being Bolin. I enjoyed it. And you? '04:13:57 Sun''' The episode was, without a doubt, wanderful and a great hour long special. Makes you wander about.....okay, I'll stop. The episodes were great though. Nothing but feels during the final fight. Man, Wan was epic and pretty OP -- easily the strongest bender, loved it. LOK delivered and I'm looking forward what Korra does next. Her head was cleared by all this, and she can (hopefully)quickly go back to the sassy gal I love from season 1. Though, I don't knock her erratic judgement and anger -- alot of shit's been happening around her and to her. The artsy animation of the episode was great, perfect for a flashback in the Avatarverse. Can't complain. How about you? 07:06:45 Sun Possible DS He Per, I was wonderin if I could get pemission for a DS? I'd like for it to be an iron/steel element, but could it be super heated metal instead of just regular iron? Fundamentally it isn't much different. The user would still focus primarilly on iron attacks, but the iron would be so hot it would burn anyone it came in direct contact with, and vaporize moisture, stuff like that. Let me know if this is passable, thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Per :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Permissiion Well, i'm doing a tournament that will occour in 2 months, well, the prize is the glory and 300,000,000 jewel. Well can I add a special prize? A Lacrima, a Wood Dragon Slayer Lacrima, or even other, answer and I chose if you give permission.DamonSalvaditore (talk) 01:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Ok, you can tell it. Huh like? Wow, good idea Per. Elemental, like Fire Lacrima Enhancment(?), or even other boosts for Magics and even Explosion magic lacrima, ok? thanks Well Hey perchan, go see Galley Island and note Mochang in the Division C, he's actually created for being a 2nd generation DS, could it be? The last one ;) Mr. D 02:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Hey what if I create an 3th Generation dragon Slayer? Sand Dragon Slayer to be specific. Asking permission :) Mr. D 22:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore New Lost Magic This is what I have so far, it's a variation of Music Magic, only in this case it's a bit more different than it. The user has a special kind of item that is actually a spell of the magic solidified into a physical shape, so when the user channels magic into it, the spell is released and sent down on the opponent. It can be anything that attacks the mental side of the user, physical, effect the magic of the user, deal damage to them, and even heal them depending on the melody and the effect of the spell. I know it may seem a bit strange for it to be a Lost Magic, but the user will have to repeatedly make the spell solid over and over again, so if everyone was able to do it, it would be a big major unbalance. Let me know what you think or if there's anything I need to change. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Please delete the following pages: *Miranda Lair *Mountain of Serenity *Heaven's Gate *Dimension Magic *Terumi Silvermoon Gab801 05:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) HHHHEEEERRREEE'SSS ZEEEOOON! Sorry for the Shining reference, I just watched it last night. Anyway, I have a suggestion/request to deliver, mostly due to me rereading the manga. Basically, while I was on DA (and still am), I noticed that many of the "popular" FT OCs seem to use a magic known as Dragon God Slayer. While at first, I believed (as you probably did), this was simply a hilariously OP magic made to make their characters a bit more "special". I can't talk, as I gave my OWN character that magic, but with lightning as an element. Anyway, while I was rereading the manga, I noticed Natsu used a "Flame Dragon God Slayer" after eating Zancrow's flames. Which brings me to the request: adding logic and cannonicty to DA's fad, could a Lightning Dragon God Slayer exist, with the user having learned Lighting DS from a dragon and then receiving lachryma (or learning from books *cough*Chelia*cough*), enabling them able to use Lightning God Slayer. Just a petty request of mine, it would be nice to transfer Knave over completely to this wikeh. Just a thought from your friendly, er, whateve rmy relation is, Zeon1. Have a nice day! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, I was jut wondering :) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) BRAINZ! Part III Hey Per, I was wonderin if I could make a character that was the blood-related son of Brain. He would be Brain's son with an unnamed woman, and after the woman realize Brain's evil ambitions, took their child and ran before the kid was old enough to learn magic and be manipulated by his father. He'd also not be Midnight's brother as, 1: Midnight's adopted, and 2: it would be before Brain put the Tower of Heaven plan into motion. I originally asked Ash about this, but he was busy, so he asked Aha to give me an answer, and then Aha said to run it by you and see what you think. So do you think this idea'd be ok? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks for clearing things up, I typed the message above right before recieving your message, so just disregard it, thanks again, [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:42, October 20, 2013 (UTC) OC and Demon S. Magic. Okay, well I'm thinking of a "second" generation for the Demon Slayer Magic, this being found in the Book of Zeref and about an OC of mine, Kalin Alzer, the Lunar Demon Slayer, so yea. Victory9000 (talk) 01:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: FSM of course you can use FSM I can't wait to see what you make Perchan! Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:43, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Per! I was browsing the wiki and I got onto God Slayer page. So I'm wondering, since Aqua God Slayer is not made, can I make it? --[[User:Djolee5|'Great Spirit']] (Suuuuper!) 19:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can I Ask Why Can't You Have OC blood relatives of Canon characters and why can't you pair canon characters together Hi, Can I Ask Why Can't I You Use My Oc blood relative of Canon charactersand why.don't you pair canon characters together Hey Per Check out this weird magic Seagull Magic [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 01:18, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so i made three Celestial Spirits a week ago ,and was wondering how i would go about adding them to the page we got here. I'm not sure if i'm aloud to di it myself, or if you guys do it. Ether way, i'd like to add them to the page, could you let me know what i should be doing? I appreciate it. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright awesome, thanks Flame Lizard (talk) 04:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, me again, could you add Honorium magic to the Dragon Magic page? The Shadow Flame Dragon Magic? Am I allowed? Since he's a dragon.Mr. D 06:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) DamonSalvaditore Great! Thanks! --[[User:Djolee5|'Great Spirit']] (Suuuuper!) 13:39, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey. I'd like to recreate the magic "Mortification Magic" that was deleted by Zirco. However, I need help giving a better explaination of what it does. I have some on a character article that I created before the magic was deleted but I'm not sure if this is good enough. Can you help me please?CielSoufre (talk) 17:14, October 21, 2013 (UTC) So, sorry to keep buggin' you with this stuff, but I had another question. Some of the other guys here have mentioned taking over a page in the past who's creator had became in-active, and I was wondering if I could do the same for the magic Explosive Fist. Thanks for the time. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, so do i just drom my property tage on it, and thats it? or is their something else i got to do as well? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:37, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Race May I create a new race? Can I? The Conqueror's Race hey Hey perchan I wanted to ask you if dragons could mate with humans while in there humans forms. If so that would make th child half dragon wouldn't it? That being the case would the child be able to you dragon slayer magic or could they use like a take over dragon soul type magic? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) hi my name is joey and im new to fairy tail fanon and i would like to make a magic i know that i do not have 50 edits but i am a dedicated fan and am willing to make a good type of magic and if it's okay with you i would like to make a slayer magic. Uzuchiha123 (talk) 20:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) thank you for your time. i would really apreaciate it if you could help me rack up 50 edits Uzuchiha123 (talk) 21:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Well Zico already gave me permission bu thanks! Yaeger see pls and give ur opinion. DamonSalvaditore (talk) 22:26, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry for bothering you, but I had a question: Ferrous Form if I were planning to turn this into an actual magic, would it be considered Molding Magic Despite not having an actual element connected with it? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:22, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, um so I know this is something I almost never do and I don't really feel right asking you this but.... I need your help with an idea I want to kind of make for here if you can. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) This ability: Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine '(王の所作ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, ''Ō no Shosa: Arutimetto Rutin): The "supreme" routine taught to Toriko by Aimaru. By '''imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event strong enough that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress and forming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed. To fully utilize the effects of the technique requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence, and depending on the difficulty of the desired impression the energy required can be enormous, as Toriko states it uses a mammoth level of calories. With this technique he was able to briefly dominate Starjun during their fight. It seems Toriko needs to be using Food Immersion to hold this technique for a long time. I want to add it to here, but it's too OP and I have no clue how to dial it down. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Michael O'Neil my main villain, hopefully I'll be able to do something with him that can turn the Earthland upside down, I just need others to work with me and help me through it. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 03:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) O-O.... -walks over and hugs Perchan tightly- thank you So so so so so so much, I wish there was someway I could repay you [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I would ask if you wanted to co-own it, but it would mean I participated and I didn't. Of course you can use it, you don't even have to ask, just add ur character to it when it's ready. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 04:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request Heya Per, could you please delete the following pages: Lawson Fenrir, Alexander Bane, Albion Redmark. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 05:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. I forgot about Dawn Kurosaki. :D Sorry for the inconvenience. I just wanted to get rid of all my slayer pages. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 05:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Story advice Okay perchan I need your advice on a story idea I have (as if the title didn't make that appearant). So I'm actually a big fan of fairy tail dawn (I may be in love with iris ad Mr. E is my damn hero :P) I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on my story idea. So as of now all I have is that I know that I want to make it move from genaration to genaration. Like you know the first 1-3 arcs would be about main character A. Then the next 1-3 arcs would be about the son of the first genaration, so it would be considered generation 2 and so on and so forth. So what do you think could that be a pretty interesting story. The would of course be fghting some great evil or some such. Still just a rough draft any thing you could contribute would be great --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Perchan I appreciate it. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 11:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Game of Chance Hey Perchan, I was wondering if I could make a new lost magic? It would be a Holder/Lost. I haven't settled on a name though, but anyway, here's the mechanics. The magic is used through a large magical die (as in singular of dice, not death), that levitates and follows the user while the magic is in use. To initiate the magic, the user will command the die to start spinning, and depending on what number it lands on, that's how "lucky" the user's next attack will be. For example, if the die landed on a six, that would be a good roll, and then some magical energy would shoot out of the die and into the body part, such as a fist. Then, if the user punches with this fist, it will be a "lucky shot" and most likely deal a good amount of damage, like breaking a bone or two, to the enemy. The user can also direct bad rolls on to opponents, like if they rolled a one, that would cause their opponent to miss their target or something like that. However, if the user gives themself a bad roll, their attack will either miss, or it will lose most of its power, so this magic would be better for someone who either already possesses good physical fighting capabilities, or someone with a secondary magic to use in emergencies. So there it is, what do u think? Is it passable? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) thx a bunch :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per I'm the process of making a new character and I would like for him to be considered as a Wizard Saint. What would I need to do aside from creating the article? Do I need to post the name on the page or something like that? Northstar1012 (talk) 23:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) And submitted! Thanks for the directions and don't be afraid to hurt my feelings if you feel he's not up to par. Northstar1012 (talk) 04:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay! So who else do I need to ask for approval before I can add his name to the list? Northstar1012 (talk) 23:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Delete *Malva Masaraga *Law of Corrosion Still waiting...--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:24, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Lucky for me I'm a big fan of Argarest War and own/beat all the American released ones. I guess I'm wondering if you have any ideas for the plot. Like there needs to be a reason that it follows so many generations. I don't want to copy argarest wars so I don't want to use the vessel thing (though that is a good idea). So I thought that maybe you could help me come up with something. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Look http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Dragon_Slayer_Magic this was created by an new user, he only have around 10 edits.DamonSalvaditore (talk) 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to a new user, I came to the realization that I have never put the "no canon relative" rule in explicit writing. I've decided to fix that. Since you and Ash approved Yahoo to make a minor canon relative, I stated that such an exception includes not just the canon character's panel time but their influence on the story and main characters. Thus, someone like Ur cannot be touched still as they are a major character in influencing Gray and Leon, along with Ultear. Please, when you approve stuff like this (even though I don't agree with it at all), be very, very, picky about things. That's my request, Persona. 16:19:03 Sun Lost Magic Question Would a sort of ultimate dodge magic be allowed as a lost magic? The way it works is that as long as the user is not covered in something they can escape from it or dodge it, for example, if they were in water they can't dodge a water attack, and if they fell in lava, which would be difficult as they could avoid it using the magic, but a punch or a blast would be easy to dodge. Also they can use their bodies in extreme ways if used with the magic. Thanks in advance for checking this. 16:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes that is correct, and I have another question, would this even be considered lost magic? Oh and if it is can I still use it? Mkat Here Again I'd personally like to apologize for making the dodge magic page. I did not see that you had said no, and I am sorry for not seeing. Please do not be angry with me, and if you have a problem with my other magic I just made, please say so. I am new, and I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I'd also like to ask of another idea, which if you find bad, I will accept, but a type of holder magic like Celestial Spirit Summoning, but Demonic Spirit Summoning. With other rules, and in rings, and not keys. Even more questions, can I do a form of takeover magic, which allows the user to become a titan? Like the kind from shingeki no kyojin. KK thanks Sounds fine to me. 03:00:43 Mon Holy Flame DS Hello Perchan. I was wondering if i can make a Holy Flame Dragon Slayer for my character Blaze Holiera. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 12:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 12:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I Don't know so Well, I know we can make canon characters with our nickname after the name, except the protagonists. But Can I make cobra? I don't know if there's a problem since he's a Dragon slayer. DamonSalvaditore (talk) 01:12, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks DamonSalvaditore (talk) 02:41, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Advice Excuse me Perchan but I was wondering when you get the chance, could you check out my Magic, Imperial Embodiment. While it is not complete, I would still like to see your opinion or a word of advice on where it is heading.The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! But do you have any ideas about how I should describe the second and third forms cause I'm seem to be having trouble with these two at the moment. The Dawn Angel (talk) 15:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. Sorry for taking time out of your schedule to help me.The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Take as much time as you need or want. Seeing as you are helping me , the least I can do is be patient. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow! This is amazing! Thanks again Perchan. I hope that I'll be able to do something like this my self! Your the best! Oh and by the way, where do you do your translations at? Yours seems much smooth than what Google translate throws up. The Dawn Angel (talk) 11:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per Two things: would it be possible for two kinds of magic to combine together without being compatible elements or is it just with Combination Magic. The second, it's getting close to the end of the month, will there be a featured article? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 21:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) -LegendDarkDragon96- I created a Lost Magic, but i forgot to ask permission, or better, i misunderstanded the rules D: So it's ok if you check it without deleting it? ç_ç http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bat-Body_Manipulation Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea. 23:15:15 Tue Hey, sorry to bug, but I asked Aha for a review on Michael O'Neil but he hasn't done it so I wondering if you could tell me how he is [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, though Aru might have gone to bed [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 02:35, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Ashy! :o Yo, Deus. I was wondering what you would think of removing Makarov and Jura from the Ten Wizard Saints from the page, and allowing free spaces for other users? As well as removing Hiroya, considering N's inactivity at the moment?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero ~ The Director's Cut I'm Batman! O_O Nah! I'm kidding. Anyways, just came to say hi and wanted to know how you were doing. Been awhile since we last talked. :D GZero945 (talk) 04:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC)